<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something in the Air by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007913">Something in the Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-ling in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Mistletoe, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy holidays, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini christmas, something in the air</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nini being extra lovey dovey with her beau during the Christmas season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-ling in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven’t seen the holiday special yet, you should! There’s such a cute Rini moment in this song hence why I made this fic!</p><p>Hope you will like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nini had always been a sucker for the Christmas season. She always went all out with the decorations, singing, threading popcorn, and plenty of other Christmas festivities. </p><p> </p><p>Ricky had never been into the holiday like that, but he loved watching how chipper she'd get around this time of year. They had been on their way home from her university dorm for winter break.</p><p> </p><p>She had been dressed in Christmas colors from head to toe just as he expected. She had been happily dancing and singing to Christmas tunes as he drove. He'd occasionally glance over at her and smiled when he saw how cheerful she looked.</p><p> </p><p>She has always been a physically affectionate person, but she was ten times more touchy during this time of year. She found a way to touch him the entire ride whether it was hand holding, swift kisses at stop lights, or gently squeezing his arm. </p><p> </p><p>He never minded any of it since he loved feeling her presence. When they finally arrived at her driveway, she immediately unbuckled so she could give him a hug. He was a little startled but ultimately hugged her back. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a few pecks across his face before finally placing her lips on his. He grinned against her lips. "I love when you kiss me like that."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. "I know sweetheart." She snapped her fingers when she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I brought something for you."</p><p> </p><p>He raises a brow. "We weren't gonna exchange gifts until later though." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I know, but this isn't really a gift. It's more of a thank you for driving me home since my car decided to break down on me right before the holidays."</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a brief peck on the lips before reaching in the back seat. She picked up a Christmas themed container and placed it in his hands. He looked at it skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Open it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright." He opened the lid and perked up when he saw an assortment of Christmas sugar cookies inside. "You remembered how much I love these?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Yep! You devoured them last year, so I figured I'd make you a batch. Hope you enjoy them!" </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to do this babe."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but I wanted to. It was definitely worth it to see your smile."</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and gave her a sweet kiss. "Thank you Neens. This was very sweet of you." </p><p> </p><p>She cups his face. "Anything for the love of my life."</p><p> </p><p>He sets the cookies aside, and she climbs into his lap. She begins passionately kissing him, and he firmly gripped her hips. She began kissing him more fiercely, making him moan in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away and tried to muffle his laugh when she poked her lip out. "Your moms are waiting babe."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. "They can wait a little longer. Are you in a rush to go somewhere?" </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head. "No." He kisses her cheek, which made her face red. "Not at all." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ricky had invited her over to decorate his house since he knew she'd do it justice with her masterful skills. No one could decorate for Christmas as efficiently and beautifully as her.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely needed her eye since him and his dad had not been the best at home décor hence why his mom had been the one to buy all the furniture before she moved out. They already handled all the outdoor decorations, and the couple was currently decorating the tree. </p><p> </p><p>Mike had taken a much needed break while the kids were working. He decided to heat up some homemade hot chocolate for the three of them as a treat. Nini had been skipping around the tree, humming along to the Christmas songs playing on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky snuck a few kisses whenever she was near him. She'd giggle every single time he did it, and it made him fall even more in love with her. After thirty minutes of hanging ornaments, the tree was all done.</p><p> </p><p>The pair stood a few feet in front of it to see it in its full glory. Ricky had an arm lazily swung over her shoulder. He was satisfied with their work. "It looks completed to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly." She walked over to the couch and held up the golden star. "We gotta put this on top to be completely finished."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned as he walked over to her. "You wanna put it on top?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded eagerly. "Yes please! Where's the ladder?" </p><p> </p><p>"No need for one."</p><p> </p><p>She was about to protest but was stopped when he picks her up and takes her to the tree. He holds her high enough for her to place it on top. She delicately rested the beautiful star on the tree before requesting to be put down. </p><p> </p><p>They both gazed at the tree in front of them, both proud that they were able to make something so beautiful together. </p><p> </p><p>She had a twinkle in her eye. "Isn't it beautiful?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not as beautiful as the girl in my arms."</p><p> </p><p>She lightly hits his arm. "You're so corny."</p><p> </p><p>"You bring it out of me." </p><p> </p><p>Mike rested three mugs on the counter. "Hey kids, the hot chocolate is ready! Come get it while they're hot." </p><p> </p><p>He kisses her temple before leading them to the kitchen to enjoy some well deserved refreshments. The three of them all talked amongst one another discussing what they were doing for the holidays. </p><p> </p><p>When it gets late, Mike had decided to call it a night. He left them alone on the main floor, telling them to behave themselves kiddingly before retiring to his room.  </p><p> </p><p>While they were relaxing on the couch, Nini pulled out something from her pocket and placed it above their heads. He looked up at it and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you seriously holding a mistletoe over our heads?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure am."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you been carrying that around all day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure have!" </p><p> </p><p>"No part of me is shocked." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna leave me hanging under here?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiles before giving her a smooch. When they detach their lips, he rests his forehead on hers. "You know, if you wanna kiss me, you don't need a mistletoe. I'll happily kiss you at anytime."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware, but I'm a festive person Richard. It's what I do."</p><p> </p><p>He grins as he flicks his eyes down to her lips. "And I love you for it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every Christmas Eve since they were kids, they'd exchange gifts in her treehouse. They have never missed a year yet and planned on continuing their little tradition for years to come. </p><p> </p><p>They like it even more now that they're dating because they can kiss all they want without their parents teasing them. Nini had been shaking her leg in excitement as she held Ricky's gift in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Open mine first!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure babe." </p><p> </p><p>He had unwrapped the paper too slow for her liking. She gripped onto his arm a little tighter with anticipation. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what she got him. </p><p> </p><p>"Neens, I can't believe you got this for me."</p><p> </p><p>He carefully picked up the fancy special edition ukulele from its case. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw you eyeing it down at the store a few weeks ago and knew I had to get it for you. Plus, I knew you've been wanting a new one for a while now."</p><p> </p><p>He lifts her chin up to give her a peck on the lips. "I love it, and I love you. Thank you." He sets the instrument beside him and reaches into his pocket. He felt himself begin to mildly panic as he grazed his thumb on the small box.</p><p> </p><p>His hands started trembling as he tried to find the courage to pull out the box. She placed a hand on his heart. "Honey, your heart is going wild. Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He nods, but his face isn't reassuring. "Uh yeah, totally. I just um have something really important to say before giving you your gift."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm all ears." </p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath. He interlaces her hand with his and plants a kiss on the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Nini, you're the love of my life. We've been through so much together, and I don't think there's anyone else out there for me. I don't <em>want</em> anyone else except you. You're my best friend, my soulmate, and my favorite person to be around. You're my whole world. You're the greatest gift that ever lived, and I want to spend every passing moment with you for the rest of my life." </p><p> </p><p>He reveals the black box from his pocket. She gasped, put a hand on her mouth, and begins tearing up. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you said you don't plan on getting married until you're out of college, and that's fine by me. I actually agree with that. I just wanted you to know that you're it for me babe. I wanted to give you this promise ring to wear until I can finally replace it with the real deal when you walk down the aisle in a few years. I see us having a bright and fulfilled future together, and I hope you feel the same." </p><p> </p><p>She was full on crying now. She nodded her head. "Yes! Of course I feel the same. You're my one and only Ricky. Of course I want to be your future wife!"</p><p> </p><p>She jumped on him, knocking them to the floor. She brought him into a loving kiss. He held her close to his chest, thrilled she was on the same page as him regarding their future. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of kissing, he finally released his lips from hers. He took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on her finger. She marveled at the rock on her hand. "This is the best gift that you've ever given me."</p><p> </p><p>He strokes through her hair. "Your love is the best gift you've ever given me."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, you're being corny again."</p><p> </p><p>"You love it, and you know it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>She hears "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" from the ground and perks up. She quickly gets up from her spot. "Let's go down. I wanna dance with you." </p><p> </p><p>He gets up from his spot and guides them down the tree. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pressing their bodies together. She rested her cheek on his heart, loving the feeling of his heartbeat on her face. </p><p> </p><p>They swayed from side to side to the beat, relishing this magical moment under the stars. She looked up at her fiancé. "I can't wait to do this with you forever."</p><p> </p><p>He pecks her lips. "I can't wait to be by your side for the rest of our lives." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holding your hand when it gets cold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Promise me you'll never let go</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG! I LOVED THE SPECIAL SO MUCH! I literally waited until 3 am just to watch it with my ben and jerry's in one hand and spiked eggnog in the other. Also, RINI OMG SO CUTE!!</p><p>What did you guys think of the special? </p><p>Quote is from “Something in the Air”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>